Large software systems, for example enterprise resource planning (ERP) or customer relationship management (CRM) systems, can be designed to work with a great number of different object types. In a CRM system from SAP AG, for example, there are the object types accounts, contact persons, campaigns, target groups, orders, opportunities, to name a few examples. A user working with instances of these objects may need to create new objects of a specified type, create a new object type, or search for objects.
These types of systems often organize the available information according to one or more principles. For example, it can be organized in semantically related groups, which is a collection of information, either presented directly or indirectly represented by a link to the information. Such groups can then be made available to users in one or more ways, for example by displaying it on a page. In a complex system where there is plenty of information relating to the semantic group, such a presentation can be relatively voluminous and contain a significant amount of information or links.